Total Drama Big Four
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: "Hey! I'm Christ Maclane And This Is The New Season Of Total Drama! New Campers! New Challenges! Who Will Win? Who Will Lose? And Who Will Take Home The Millions? Find Out On This Season Of Total. Drama. Big Four!"(This is my own Au involving The Big Four and there friends along with some other characters to even the playing field and to make the story more interesting)


[Camera zooms in on Chris]

"Hello And Welcome To The New Season Of Total Drama! Im Chris Miclane! And This Is Total Drama Big Four!" Chris announced.

"All New Players And In This Season There Will Four Team! And This Time We're Going More Global With The Players! And Here They Come"

"Let's Meet Them!"

[Switches to camera on boat]

All 24 teens road in on the boat, a blue eyed blond growled as a blue grey haired guy bumped into her, "Watch it!" She barkred. "Aaw pipe it blondy," he growled with a think Australian accent. There were 18 boys and 6 girls, they were all 16-to-20 of age, there ones that were either real tall or real buff, a few that looked younger then they were and some with odd hair colors.

"Talk about some loud mouths..." a blue eyed albino teen snickered walking over to an auburn brunette as he looked at his new surroundings. the taller teen looked around 19, he wore a blue hoodie, brown jeans, and brown sandles, his bleach white hair was messy, but the color looked natural, same with his black eye brows.

"Nice view hu..?" The taller teen asked smiling leaning against the railing. "Uh... y-yeah..." the green eyed brunette agreed blushing. The brunette had freckled sprickled all over his face, light tan skin, a cute button nose, and big emerald green eyes, he wore a brown sleeveless jacket, a long sleeve green shirt with a V neck collar, brown pants with matching boots and green glasses.

A really tall one with blue eyes and dark hair, "Wonder what the first challenge will be..." he asked himself somewhat worried. He was really tall and thin he wore a white long sleeve shirt a grey sleeveless vest, grey pants with dark grey stripes, black shoes and green gardening gloves. "I'm sure we wont have to jump off a cliff" said a boy with short brown hair and eyes.

"That Would Be Awesome Though!" said a girl with black hair who sounded like she was high on sugar. "No it wouldn't" replied a boy with dark brown hair that stood up,"But it would be better then almost getting eaten by a land shark..." he said rather grimmly. "Well at least the island isn't toxic anymore, then we'd have to deal with a bunch of mutant animals," A girl with short brown hair reassured him.

The boat docked and all the teens got off the boat and gathered, "Alright, now before we begin the challenge I'd like to divide you all into teams, and explain what will be into play for this season," all the teens listened closely. "Now we had a computer to randomly put you into groups, so lets get started" the short man announced taking out the list.

"Team 1: The Guardians

Jack frost

Nick st. North

Tina Hummingbird Faery

Evan Aster. Bunnymund

Sanderson Mansnoozie

Kozmozis Pitchiner Black

Please stand on the blue platform with the G and white Poodle Moth symbol"

All the teens stood in place. "This will be a fun team," the albino teen known as Jack said happily looking at his team mates.

"Ok,

Team 2: The Braves

Merida

Venelopy Van Sweet

Norman

Young Mactosh

Young MacGuffin

And Wee Dingwall,

Stand on the red platform with the B and Bear"

The did so with out question and the red head known as Merida blew her hair out of her face. "Perfect... a sugar high girl, and 3 awkward boys..."

"Team 3: The Vikings

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll

Astrid

Fishlegs

Snotlout

Ruffnut

Tuffnut

Stand on the green platform with the dragon"

All the teens stood in place and hiccup looked around and noticed something.

And finally,

Team 4: The Knights

Rapunzel Sunly (Punzie)

Eugene Fithurbert

Maximums Horas (Max)

Pascal Lizard

Once-ler

Jamie Bennett

Stand on the purple platform with the brown bear,"

They all did so and Hiccup decided it was time to speak up, "The teams are mostly made of the people who are from the same towns..." he said crossing his arms, "So we didn't randomly divide you guys, we got lazy... sue us!"

"Now if your all finished, I'll get to what we'll do this season, like last season, there will be an invincibility statue, but you can trade it in to get a Team mate who's been kicked off or for a runner up contestant,

As for your challenge, you will need to catch a mascots for you teams, who might be useful in later challenges, and the mascots are on your platforms."

"Wait A Sec! We have To Get A Bear!? Are You Insane!?" Merida shouted, "How The Hell Are We Suppose To Catch A Dragon!? They Don't Even Excist!" Astrid shouted getting ready to punch the short host. "Oh, don't worry, because to get your mascots you have to go to Boney Island, but be careful, thats were we put all the mutant animals, oh and there's more then one dragon on it, so good luck... oh and if you don't do it you'll be eliminated!" he laughed.

"So put you bags in your cabins and we'll get started."

{switches camera's}

Everyone was in they're cabins putting they're stuff away and fighting over the beds, all the guys had to share and cabin, and so did all the girls. "Hey I'm gonna take the top bunk if thats alright with you, "Jack said smiling at Hiccup, "Oh.. uh.. sure, I don't mind..." Hiccup said blushing. "Thank's cutie..." he said kissing the smaller teens forehead. Hiccup's face turned bright red highlighting his cute freckles, Jack just smiled and patted his head.

"Those two hit it off quickly..." Evan said rolling his eyes.

"Don't blame him, Hiccup is kinda cute," Oncie said putting his clothes away. All the cabin members looked at him funny and he blushed letting out an uneasy chuckle, /Me and my big mouth.../

Once they were finished, Chris took them to the beach and gave them all life jackets, "You'll have to row to boney island, and you have till sun down to catch your mascot, first team is safe and gets an advantage in next weeks challenge, last will have to kick someone off. Oh and the waters shark invested, so be careful," he chuckled pissing most of them off and scaring the others.

At that point a few of them had a strong urge to hit him, but they all got in the row boats and headed to Boney Island.

[Static]

{Oook, now I know Chris is crazy, but this is just cruel! We have to catch a Bear!} Onceler complained, {A Bear! How Are We Going To Catch A Bear?! Those Things Are Freakin Huge Man! I've been here 10 minutes and I Already Want To Go Home!} the tall man crossed his arms and pouted.

[Static]

"Hey Oncie, if you don't mind me saying, you don't quite look like the type to be on a show like this," Punzie said as she rowed. "I'm not, but back home my family isn't the nicest, ever since my dad bailed on me, my mom and my brothers, she's been kinda... mean, though my aunt was never the nicest lady, things got worse since my dad wasn't around to keep them from picking on me and I signed up so I could get away from them, ya know?"

"I know what ya mean, my dad's a little thick headed, I came on this show so I could show him, I'm worth something-OW!" Hiccup explained until Astrid hit him with her pattle, "No Talking To The Enemies!" she barked.

[Static]

{Ok... that was a little harsh, but if there's something I've learned from watching this show, its that you have to be tough or they'll walk all over you, I mean there are only 6 girls, they guys have us out numbered, and girls are the only ones with enough braid cells to lead a team} She explained crossing her arms. {Trust me, back on berk most of them men have the mentality of 5 yr olds...}

[Static]

Hiccup rubbed his head and started rowing, "You didn't have to hit me ya know..." he complained and she ignored.

Jack and Tina rowed together until something shook the boat, "Uh... did you feel that?" the green haired girl asked worried, "Y-yeah..." the two looked at eachother and the two begain to row, "Row For It Everyone!" Jack shouted knowing exactly what was in the water. "Wha...?" Evan asked looking at them as they rowed away, "Uh... Evan...?" he tapped his partners shoulder and the blue haired boy turned to the russian man, "Look..." he said pointing to the water and three fins appears from under its suface.

"Aah!" the two men picked up they pattles and rowed for there lives. "SHARKS!" Evan shouted as him and Nick rowed away as fast as they could fallowed by everyone else. Some of them were fast enough to get away, the other how ever were shark bait, Punzie and Oncie tried to row faster but they're arms were starting to hurt.

The boat rocked again as a shark swam under it, "Oh man!" Onceler shouted cared, the boat rocked more violently as it swam under again. "Aah!" Punzie screamed frightened. She wrapped her arms around the thin dark haired man and he did the same as they both screamed, it wasn't long before the two other sharks came after them from all the noise they were making.

"We're Gonna Die!" Oncie shouted scared out of his wits.

"I Don't Wanna Die!" Punzie cried.

the biggest shark emerged from the water and...


End file.
